


unleash your inner diva!

by plutodolohov



Series: school work [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fuck the World, Gen, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Speeches, and now no one remembers, behaviours, black women built the gay community and then the white gays took over, black women have given me everything i have, but the world kills them off like its nothing, esp black queer women, fuck society, fuck toxic gay culture, these tags are more of a rant the actual piece is just about being so called fabulous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodolohov/pseuds/plutodolohov
Summary: A speech I wrote for a class in the 11th grade.
Series: school work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145501
Kudos: 1





	unleash your inner diva!

Hello, everybody! How are y’all today? Here’s a question: are you suffering under crippling anxiety and an overwhelming sense of unworthiness? Well, me too. I’m here to make you - and me! - feel better about ourselves. How? By teaching you how to be fabulously flamboyant! Why? Well, a) why wouldn’t you want to be this fabulous?; and b) flamboyance can help boost your confidence and make an impression in people’s minds. Now, you’re probably wondering: why would I be qualified to teach you about this? I’ve been flamboyant for years, and have experience with this kinda thing, and thus am most qualified to teach you. Oh, I’m also gay, but that’s, like, whatever. Anyway, it’s time to unleash your inner diva - in three easy steps!

The first step is your walk. Now, you're probably thinking: what’s wrong with my walk? It’s just that it’s COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY BORING! If you wanna be flamboyant, then you gotta work. that. walk. Usually, when you walk, you walk legs out, arms swinging at your sides. When you strut, however, you have to put your entire body into it. Your legs have to cross in front of you, and your hips and shoulders move up and down. Those who strut are usually trying to show off. But you don’t need to show off anything, since flamboyance is about showing confidence in yourself. When you strut, you show that you know all the eyes are on you, and you don’t care - even if you don’t actually have that confidence, you show it; and it’s all about appearances. 

And speaking of appearances brings me to the next step: the way you dress. Flamboyance is a wide spectrum when it comes to dress styles, and while it is most recognizable in the extreme - in the feathers and pearls and whatnot - it can still exist without them. In fact, flamboyance is more confidence and fluidity, all drawn in bold lines on the canvas that is your body and mind. For example, this outfit isn’t big and poofy, I’m not wearing any heels, and I’m not wearing any makeup - but I’m still flamboyant. It’s about customizing and making it all about you: if you feel best in exposing as much skin as possible, and someone else feels better in a burqa - that’s fine, as long you feel confident and proud of what you’re wearing. That’s the most important part. You cannot be flamboyant in anything you don’t feel yourself in. Y’all need to find what makes you feel good, and just slay. 

Now you may be wondering about flamboyant speech patterns, since I’ve used a little slang. Flamboyance is all about using the words you have to make your point loudly and confidently. Take the additions of “like'' almost everywhere in a sentence, saying “o ma gawd” instead of “oh my god,” and beginning your statements with “like, girl, let me tell you -.” Using acronyms and abbreviations also adds a touch of flamboyance to your writing. But its not just the way you talk and write. Its the way you act as well. There's lots of actions in flamboyance most would deem as unnecessary, such as hair flipping, or extra shows of affection, and external objects like boas and in my case, fan. The point is to show off your confidence, or at least the image of it, like a bird of paradise. If in actuality, you care about everyone's opinion of you and it hurts physically if they don't like you and then all you wanna do is cry but don't because it just would come off as clingy and weak - well then, no one would ever know! Its the perfect fooling. 

So, all in all, flamboyance is about projecting an image of confidence and power. Its a full body workout, from your brain to your hands to your clothes - but the most important thing is to be comfortable with yourself, because without that comfort, your image will shatter. So before I flounce out of here, I want to leave with a challenge. Stand in front of the mirror, and ask yourself: Do you like what everyone else sees? Do you like what you see? No matter your answer, try out acting flamboyant. You never know, it may help you. Now, that's about it folks, so thank you, goodbye, and have a fan-ta-bulous day!


End file.
